


Confessions

by Puimoo



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-24
Updated: 2012-03-24
Packaged: 2017-11-02 11:03:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/368277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puimoo/pseuds/Puimoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just once, Nishimura would like to tell Kitamoto something he didn't already know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starcrossing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starcrossing/gifts).



It was really, completely, ridiculously unfair how Kitamoto always knew everything before Nishimura did. Ok, maybe that was sort of an exageration. Nishimura tended to catch on faster when it came to things like History and Japanese (and English, and Maths, and Science, and all the latest spoilers for the big movies that hadn't been released yet in their pooky small town). It wasn't that Kitamoto was in any way slow when it came to school, just that Nishimura had a habit of breezing through things that Kitamoto had trouble retaining for longer than it took to scribble down into his notebook.

When it came to important things, however, _people_ things, Kitamoto was always the first to know. Like? When Natsume was being weird? Kitamoto knew at least three hours before Nishimura noticed any change in their friend. Or, if Nishimura was coming down witth a simple cold, Kitamoto had a good idea it was on its way before Nishimura started showing up with symptoms (apparently, walking home in the rain without an umbrella was a big giveaway).

And so, it shouldn't have come as a surprise that, when Nishimura came to the startling, confusing conclusion that he was in love with his best friend (who was not at all terribly cute and would look ridiculous in long socks and a short skirt), Kitamoto, the jerk, already knew.

“I was just waiting for you to catch on,” Kitamoto added with a quick smile, after totally ruining the romantic atmosphere Nishimura had hopefully established with a picnic blanket and a whole host of food that Kitamoto particularily loved.

“ARG!” Nishimura threw his riceball at Kitamoto, who dodged out of the way easily. Of _course._ Because Kitamoto had known the stupid thing was coming before Nishimura had even thrown it. 

Surely this was cheating?

“You?! Are _such_ a jerk!” And, ha! Kitamoto might have expected the next riceball, but he didn't expect the pile of sashimi that followed (and, ok. Maybe Nishimura was going just a little too far to make a point). “I've changed my mind. I'm not in love with you at all. Actually, I think I might totally – and totally legitimately, might I add – hate yoMPF!”

He wasn't expecting the kiss; for Kitamoto to slink up so quickly and so, so close. It was awkward and weird, and maybe quite possibly Nishimura's first kiss ever. There was a lingering taste of soy sauce and absolute none of the smoothness that would have come from Kitamoto using chapstick like Nishimura always advised.

Plus. Kitamoto was sort of kneeling on Nishimura's hand.

It was absolutely the most perfect moment of Nishimura's life.

“You're not so bad at this kissing thing,” Nishimura admitted when Kitamoto drew away, feeling a little breathless and shaken right down to his core. Kitamoto, damn it, looked like he'd planned every moment of this, right down to reducing Nishimura to a trembling pile of goo. Kitamoto, naturally, looked as fresh as a newly picked daisy. 

Kitamoto smirked, but was his breathing just a little bit shallower as well? Success!

“I've been practising.”

Ah, so that was why Kitamoto was so good at this already, and not because Nishimura lacked -

...

Practising?!

“I'm going to kill you!” Nishimura growled, launching himself at Kitamoto across a plate of pork buns and tackling him to the ground.

Kitamoto's laughter filled the small glade. At least, until Nishimura squashed a bun into his stupid, annoying, addictive mouth. 

Nishimura considered it a success that Kitamoto didn't see it coming.


End file.
